Bringing Him Home
by Welshy84
Summary: This deals with the episode In My Time Of Dying its a cross over with Smallville, its how Chloe goes about helping the family.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Welshy  
Title: Bringing Him Home  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean (eventually)  
Summary: A cross-over with Smallville which Deals with the Supernatural episode "In My Time of Dying," a Winchester gets in connect with Chloe asking her for help with finding a way to help Dean.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing unfortunately.

She could feel her head bobbing back and forth as the stillness of the night was finally getting to her. She was stuck on the Daily Planet for the next two hours. She wouldn't usually mind but there wasn't much for her to do but write out obits for the next issue of the Daily Planet. Her fingers clicking along the key board of her computer were the only sounds in the office, the janitor was down the hallway. The slapping sounds of his mop against the floor could faintly be heard. After finishing the work that needed to be done, she quickly went through her emails and messages on her phone, a couple from Lois and two from Clark and the couple from some class mates. She went about replying as she leaned back in her chair and tried to relax, she wasn't really used to a quiet night at work or a quiet night anywhere. The last couple of weeks involved chasing Meteor Freaks and helping getting everything ready for the newspaper. Chloe knew she should enjoy the calmness of the now before it ended but it made her unnerved, she knew something was bound to happen soon enough. It was the calm before the storm she thought, she put her phone back in her bag as she went to make herself a cup of coffee, something she was going to need if she was going to keep her eyes open for the rest of the shift.

Her nails clicking away on the staff table, as she waited for the kettle to boil. This shift was beginning to be the worst one yet, as she watched the night staff hustling through the building. It seemed no one had much to do tonight, going through the biscuits as Matt from the photography department walked through the staffing room. Smile plastered across his face, as he slouched into one of the chairs.  
"Isn't it just a fine night?"  
He muttered with a grin, running his fingers through his hair as he let out a deep sigh. She knew where this was going, he was going to tell her how great his night before was and try and go into too much detail before she hurried off back down stairs. Chloe didn't really want to go through this again. Which was why she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as someone popped in saying there was a Winchester on the line for her.

Half an hour after the conversation ended her hands started trembling from what she just heard. She hadn't been in contact with this person for a long time now, in fact she thought she'd never hear from him again. He wasn't exactly the type of person to make contact, she didn't think he even owned a phone. But as she looked down at the office's the pain in her chest was quickly getting worse. He needed her help, someone he cared for was in serious trouble and he wanted her help. Harsh deep breaths left her lips, as she tried to keep control of the situation. There was a demon he said, the three of them got seriously hurt he said, something bad happened to him he said. Chloe's chest painfully moving against her chest, as his words went through her mind. He was going to die he said, he needed her help. Her hands clasped against her trembling mouth as she thought about the pain she couldn't even imagine that they were going through. She was going to help them.

Three hours, and two petrol stops later. Chloe was still shaking as she walked through the hospital door, trying to keep it together as she headed towards the front desk. Words she didn't even hear tumbled from her mouth as the nurse wordlessly responded. The nervous feeling kept getting worse, as the sounds of her heels clicking against the spotless floors echoed through her mind as the nurse showed her down the silent corridor. Chloe had no idea what she was going to see or what she was even going to say. Her laptop with some of the information was tucked away in the back of her car. Her hands furiously shook as she tightly pressed them against her stomach. The need to be sick was immediate, as she felt the pressure on her throat. The nurse nodded her head towards the door, signaling her to go in. She didn't even know the person laying behind the door, she pressed her cold hand against the silver handle as gently pushed it open. There he was Dean Winchester, from all the stories that she heard about this man. This wasn't what she was expecting, tubes were near enough covering his body and scars and bruises was covering the rest. She 'd never seen someone look so fragile before, all the stories that she heard about him. The way the person talked about him, she could hear the love the man had for Dean. Tears threatening to flood as she placed herself in the brown worn out chair next to the bed. Running her eyes over him as she took in his details, even covered in scars she could tell that he was a good looking person. He probably even knew it, she thought with a sad smile as she clasped her trembling hand over his. She knew she was going to do everything that she could to help him, she knew that before she got here. And as she looked at the sleeping figure she knew she was going to do everything in her power to do so.  
"I didn't think you'd arrive so soon."  
A tired rough voice uttered behind her, she turned around to took a look at the person. She couldn't help but smile, she hadn't seen him in so long it was good to see him again. Even though it was under unfortunate circumstances.  
"I told you I'd get here as soon as I could Mr Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to keep her eyes off the person laying in front of her, as she kept herself busy as she went through her bag of things. The doctor had taken John back to his room to give the man his check up, and that left her alone with him. She didn't even know him, not the person all the information she had of him was given to her by his father and the search she did on the Internet. There was so much to these person, he'd lost so much and yet he kept going. And as she looked towards his ruined body, she just hoped that she'd be able to help him to continue doing so.

Books and papers covered the clean hospital floor of Dean's, too deep into finding something that would help him that she didn't even notice that someone else was in the room. Quite by surprise as a tall boy stood over her, hair like curtains covering his eyes as he tried to push it back. Focus completely on her as he leaned over her.  
"I'm Chloe Sullivan, John Winchester called me."  
Was all she could think of to say, as she finally recognized the grieve plastered on his face, he just nodded his head as he walked towards the bed. Capturing Dean's hand, as he stood next to him. As if he was trying to protect him from her.  
"Does my father think you can help us?"  
He finally asked, taking her by surprise when he said father. She should have known this was Sam, he looked just like his dad and from what she'd seen so far he had his personality as well.  
"I'm doing the best that I can."  
Was all she could say, as she pulled her laptop out of her bag. Knowing that this was the best riot to finding what she needed, all her connections were on here. With all the freaks and weirdos that she dealt with, there was usually someone she met during the way that was able to cope with facing them just as she was. Chloe was determined to find something, fingers furiously typing away at the keyboard as the other person vanished from her mind. This was typical for her, so intent on what she was doing that she lost focus on what was in front of her. There was no light in the room, as John made sure that the blinds were kept shut so that no one would notice the protection charms in the corner of the window.

Images and words blurred through her mind, as she continued searching for information, Sam tried to help as best as he could. But was used to working on her own when Clark wasn't around, she'd gotten so used to working with him to find information that it was impossible to do the same with someone else. Chloe was just used to their way of doing things, that when he wasn't there she knew it wouldn't be the same if she worked with someone else. Still furiously typing away on the keyboard, sitting on the cold floor as a drink was placed in front of her. It was off Sam, and as she took a sip from the plastic cup she noted it was coffee. Nodded her head to say thanks, Sam sat next to her, going through the papers that surrounded the floor. John had yet to come back, a part of her wished that he would. There was so much that they needed to talk about, so much going through her mind at the moment and she knew only he could give her the answers that she needed. Shaking her head softly as she rubbed her blurred eyes as she moved back slightly from the computer screen, it had all happened so fast. Her being here, getting to know the other Winchesters and trying to help them. None of the contacts had yet to get back to her, and all the information she tried to find lead to dead ends. Stretching her back as it started to ache, she shuffled herself towards the wall so she could lean against it. Sam looking at her curiously as she did so, before asking her the question he wanted to ask since her first saw her.  
"Why are you helping us?"

It was a question she was expecting, but it still took her by surprise when he finally asked it. Trying to think of the answer she wasn't really sure, it could have something to do with the fact that John had helped in the past when she desperately needed it.  
"I couldn't just sit and do nothing."  
Chloe finally replied quietly, as she removed her hair from her eyes. Her legs tingling from sitting in the same position for too long, she stood up to get some feeling back into them. Noting that Sam was no longer looking at her but one of the books in front of him, she picked up the laptop off the floor and headed for the chair.

The next night and she hadn't had any sleep since she arrived at the hospital. Some how John got the doctors to let her stay the night, she didn't know how he did it but as she walked through the hospital doors again after going to the coffee shop near by, she didn't think she minded how he did it. It felt like her whole body was tiring along with her mind, it hadn't recovered from the car journey here and all the resource she had done, had scattered her mind. Heading to Dean's room, as she uttered a hello to the woman at the front desk. Rapping her hands around the coffee cups in her hand, as she tried to keep the bags containing food under her arm. Feet aching as she stepped through the door and took her place on the floor again, Sam was watching his brother as he looked through the book on his lap. John was getting his bandages changed so he wouldn't be here until later, though a part of her doubted he would turn up to help. A few friends of the Winchesters had turned up in the morning to find out if there was anything they could do to help, she was just hoping someone would find something soon. Dean's condition was worsening, and the Doctor told them that there was a good chance he wouldn't wake up.

Messages flashed on her screen as she checked through the information she found before she first got to the hospital. Searching through the messages, there was one from Clark wanting to know if she was ok, the same from Lois and from her father. Replying to them as quickly as she could before opening the one that she hoped could give her what she wanted. The message was from Nicole, a woman she met Metropolis a few years back. It was accident really, she was browsing through the local shops when she saw Nicole's hidden in the corner. It sold everything from books and candles. It was a Wiccan shop, it wasn't something she'd seen before and her curiosity led her inside. Ever since than she'd been friends with the owner, and as she read through what she'd been sent. She knew Nicole came through for her.

Her heart furiously beating, as she sent Sam out of the room to talk to John. Since reading what was sent to her, she knew it was best to do this without anyone present especially Sam. They barely talked to each other since they met, but she knew if he found out what she was going to do that he'd tried to stop her. Taking a deep breath as she pulled the chair by Dean's bedside, her hand shaking as she trailed it along his scarred arm. Closing her eyes for a few seconds as she picked up the bag which contained what she needed for this, she'd never been this scared before. Her heart beat getting worse as her hands shook even more, the thought repeating in her head over and over, 'I told them I'd help him.' The words furiously running through her as she pulled the rope from her bag and placed it down on the white sheets of the bed. Hands shaking as she then pulled out the sheet of paper with the words that Nicole told her that needed to be said for this. Shaking hands gripped the rope as she placed the paper down in front of her. Chloe's voice trembled as she rapped her other hand around Dean's as she lifted up his arm. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it needed to be done to get Dean better. That was all she could think as she started to rap the rope around around their wrists, entwining them together. Words flowed from her lips as she softly spoke what was in front of her, her head getting light as she tightened the rope around their clasped hands. Her body trembling as the words continued to leave her lips even faster, forcing them from her mouth as she did what needed to be done. And as she finished the spell, and tied the rope around their clasped hands her body crumpled against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: The last quote comes from the show "Supernatural" it was said in the episode "Faith"

Sam could barely listen to his father's words, as his mind continually went back to the conversation he had with the young blond Chloe. Since his father called her, all she done was try to help him but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on and added to the fact that he still didn't know how she knew his father. All this left him was puzzled, especially their last conversation when she asked him to spend some time with his father, as she believed he was working too hard and needed some rest from the books. He wanted to reply, to say something back to her and make some comment how she seemed to always have her head buried in a book and ask if she perhaps she was the one that needed sleep. But above all, he wanted to tell her that Dean was his brother and he didn't have time to relax until he was ok. But no words were said, as he headed out the door and went to check on his father. What seemed to be a meaningless conversation between the two men, as they sat in tense silence. Neither no longer trying to full the gap as he watched his father quietly in the bed.

What happened took, took it out of everyone especially his brother. Dean, that was all he could think about since it happened. His big brother, the guy who always had a witty remark for any situation and who always went out of his way to protect him. And as he lay in the coma, waiting for someone to protect, Sam didn't know what to do and this was what hurt the most. All the books he went through and all the people he contacted and he couldn't find anything.  
"He's going to be ok, isn't he?"  
He finally asked his father, the words feeling strange as they left his lips. John nodded his head gravelly as he looked at his younger son.  
"I hope so."

He didn't know what happened, or how she did it but he could feel it before he entered Dean's room. Magic running through his body, tingling down his arms as it spread through him. It was vibrating through the whole room, he knew his father could sense it as he tried to pull himself up from the hospital bed. They both hurried out of the door, to the only place they knew it could come from. Both of them stunned as they burst through the private room of the other Winchester and found the young blond with her head cradled against Dean's chest.  
"What did she do?"  
Was all Sam could think to ask, as he rushed around the bed. Hands rapped around her shoulders as he went to move her, but stopping himself as his father called out to him and as he did Sam finally noticed the rope rapped around Dean and Chloe's hands. Listening to his father's words as placed her back in the position.  
"She's bound herself to him, I never thought something like this would help the situation but it seems she's found away around the situation."

Barely able to scream, as the flames licked at her flesh. Barely able to breath as she tightly rapped her arms around herself, screams heard through the building as she tried to move. Not able to do anything as she frantically looked around the space she was standing in, heat beating against her as her eyes focused on the hallway she was standing at the end of. Barely able to see anything until she saw him, just a child. His body shaking with fear as he let out a soundless scream, crushing through her ears as seconds later she watched someone run through a smoked door and stop in front of him. John, it was John Winchester and he was carrying a baby. Smoke circling through her lips as she watched him place as she now realised Sam, into the boy's arms before the child ran towards her. Wanting to do something as she let out her own, but nothing happened as the boy ran through her and down the stairs. A few seconds later she realised John was looking at her before he ran back into the room.

Whispers run through her body, as she pressed her hands against her throbbing forehead. All this magic was taking away her energy, she could barely stand as she realied she was no longer in the burning building. Whether she was it was pitch black, and she knew she was outside. chilled breaths as her's legs shook, noises coming from everything direction before a second later it all stopped and thats when she heard it. A gun shoot, her heart pounding against her chest as her legs moved without her realising. Before she knew it, she was running, sounds of tree branches snapping under her shoes as she quickly ran through the night. She was in a forest, Chloe couldn't believe she didn't realise this before as the large trees finally came into view and the sounds of gun shoots continued. Her heart furiously pounding as the adrenaline kept her running and as she finally stopped she saw John before she even saw the boy. A gun too big for his little hands, as he repeatedly shoot at cans lined in a row. A car not too far away, the one she recognized from the hospital parking lot and that she hoped contained Sam. Chloe didn't understand why she was going through all these to help Dean, but as she watched him release another round of bullets through the air. She couldn't help but wish that this wasn't what all that his childhood contained.

Invisible hands running along her arms, as she kept wishing to see something different. Something that didn't involve guns and demons, something that didn't involve seeing him so vulnerable as he watched his father leave him and his brother alone yet again. Watching him, as he practically became a father to his younger brother when he himself was only a child. She missed so much when her mother left her and her father, but she never experienced anything like this. He was just a child and he was forced to grow up so fast, her eyes kept on him as she watched him make Sam something to eat. It was if he was an adult in a small child's body, the way he was carrying himself it was if he was no longer the innocent child she saw in the hallway. Pain was constantly raidiating from his eyes as he listened to the orders his father gave to him, pain radiating from herself as she heard them. This wasn't the man she met, the man who protected her. There was so much pain in this family, since they lost the mother and John wasn't doing anything to make it better. Cold chilled her bones, as she watched Dean prepare Sam for bed before checking the house. No one these young should have so much burden put on his shoulders.

Breath running down her spine, as the headache got worse. Shallow breaths left her lips, as she watched John cradle the barely conscious Sam to his chest. The guilt ridden Dean frigid in the corner as he most likely kept hearing the words his father just told him. That it was his fault, that he was supposed to be protecting his brother and that he should have done what he was told. Anger running through her body as moved out of the room, trying to contain herself as her hands shook against her hips in which she had them pressed against. This wasn't what she was expecting to see, none of it. She was expecting to see something different, she barely knew anything about the family, but she never thought they'd live like this. There was so much grieve between them, so much resent it seemed from their loss and no way for any of them to deal with it. It was demons, chasing them, hunting them and sacrificing so much to get revenge. Invisible trailed along her arms, as she tightly shut her arms and tried to focus on something that didn't involve what was happening now. A life like this wasn't possible, she'd seen so much in her young life and now she realised she hadn't seen it all. There was no witty comments floating through her mind, like there usually was, there was nothing but grieve.

Finger tips circled along her shoulders, as cold air hit the back of her neck. She had no idea what was going on, no idea on what she had to do. Barely able to contain herself as whispers filled her ears.  
"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"  
It was him, it was Dean.


End file.
